


Танцуй

by sky_and_automate



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Beaches, M/M, Out of Character, Party, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: Давай, Пирс, поработай локотками, — Ренч тоже смеялся через свою маску, измененный голос казался снисходительным. — Не упирайся, — и тут же выхватил из чьих-то рук бутылку пива, огрызнулся в ответ на протест, прыжком перешел на бег, мелькнул и исчез, будто его и не было рядом.
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Kudos: 3





	Танцуй

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что я единственный человек, который шиперит этих двух. Ну что тут поделать.
> 
> AU: Пирс не только в Сан-Франциско, но и знаком с ребятами из DedSec.
> 
> Warning: альтернативное выделение прямой речи.

Пляж озарялся яркими искрами света — где-то крутили огненные пои, кто-то обмотал яркими гирляндами пальмы, горели флуоресцентный краски, нанесенные на одежду и обнаженную кожу. Света было так много, что Эйден чувствовал себя ослепленным и ничего не соображающим, когда Ренч и Ситара затянули его с собой в толпу. 

_Расслабься, Эйден, будет весело,_ — смеялась Ситара. Она вечно смеялась ни к месту, хотя, конечно, ей было хорошо, она была тут как рыба в воде, опасная хищница, которая пришла за новыми жертвами — Эйден даже залюбовался тем, как она легко лавирует в людском потоке, естественно становясь частью этой толпы, будто подчиняя под движения своего тела ритм других людей, но нежно, незаметно, не вызывая протеста. Миг — и ее унесло людским потоком туда, где громко и надсадно играла музыка.

Он чувствовал себя тут чужим — взрослый, хмурый, неспособный расслабиться, способный изобразить спокойствие, но легкость? Легкость уже ему не давалась. 

_Давай, Пирс, поработай локотками,_ — Ренч тоже смеялся через свою маску, измененный голос казался снисходительным. — _Не упирайся,_ — и тут же выхватил из чьих-то рук бутылку пива, огрызнулся в ответ на протест, прыжком перешел на бег, мелькнул и исчез, будто его и не было рядом.

Упирайся, не упирайся, подумал Эйдан, а они обыграли его уже тогда, когда уговорили к ним присоединиться. 

И теперь вокруг множество людей, и он стоит тут, не зная никого, кроме двух, которые так легко его покинули. 

Кто-то накинул ему на шею бумажную гирлянду, кто-то сунул в руки холодное пиво, и вот он уже бредет, не разбирая дороги, оглушенный чужими приветствиями, рассеянно улыбается, кивает и удивляется тому, насколько ему неуютно тут, несмотря на улыбки и веселье царящее кругом. Он бы влился в толпу, будь он моложе, хотя нет, такое простое веселье, кажется, никогда ему не было доступно. Словно какая-то гибкая стена стояла между ним и другими, и при приближение они лишь на мгновение продавливали преграду, а потом их отпружинивало дальше, мягко, но непреклонно.

Он шел по пляжу, ослепленный яркими вспышками: постоял посмотрел на живой огонь в руках ловкой девчонки, вращающей пои так быстро, что казалось, что пламя просто крутится вокруг нее, перебросился парой слов с молодыми людьми, спорящими о чем-то с таким умным видом, что сразу становилось ясно, что ни один из них уже не помнит предмет спора, с лживой улыбкой сожаления отказался последовать за стайкой девиц, пытающихся втянуть его на импровизированный танцпол. Посмотрел на танцоров, потоптался рядом с веселой толпой, наблюдающей за двумя парнями, пьющими пиво на скорость, нашел Ситару, курящую косяк в большой оживленной компании, но только махнул ей издалека, даже не уверенный, что она его увидела.

Затем Эйден вынырнул из порядком нетрезвой людской толпы, отошел в темноту ночи и уселся на песок, разуваясь, ставя рядом так и не допитую бутылку пива. Вечеринка на пляже превратилась в шар света и музыки вдалеке, а его окружала теплая ночь и рокот океана, лениво то настигающего, то отступающего от его босых ног.

Наверное, тут ему было даже хорошо: одиноко, но хорошо. Влажный холодный ветер дул то нежно, то резко, он кожей чувствовал, как мелкие соленые капли покрывают его лицо. Эйден отпил пива — и оно тоже показалось ему соленым, но это было даже приятно. Уходящая ночь еще подмигивала уже побледневшими звездами, он закинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть знакомые созвездия, но, что скрывать, ни одного ни узнал — да и знал ли когда-нибудь? Не особо часто ему приходилось смотреть в небо. 

_Вот ты где,_ — из уже посеревшей темноты показался Ренч, подошел ближе и сел рядом, не спрашивая разрешения, будто зная, что Эйден не откажет. — _А я тебя везде искал._

Эйден хмыкнул: 

_Беспокоился, что потеряюсь?_

_Это Сан-Франциско, чел. Не верь улыбкам. Обманут, завлекут, уведут. Опасные люди, тут нужен глаз да глаз,_ — ответил Ренч, растягиваясь на песке и опираясь на локти. — _Ситару видел?_

_Да, мельком._

_За нее не волнуйся,_ — сказал Ренч, как будто Эйден нуждался в успокоении. — _Она сама кого хочет увлечет и обманет._

Эйден качнул головой, соглашаясь. Ренч пяткой прижал задник кеда и снял его, затем повторил со вторым, все так же не меняя позы. Босой ногой отодвинул обувь в сторону. 

_Неплохо ты тут устроился._

_Как умею_ , — ответил Эйден. — _Слушай, если ты тут из-за меня, то не стоит. Я совсем не собирался тебе портить удовольствие._

Ренч покосился, диоды на маске моргнули, словно не понимая какую эмоцию отразить, превратились в точки, затем в тире, будто он сощурился. 

_Мне нормально, не беспокойся,_ — наконец сказал он. — _Но есть кое-что, что сделает все лучше,_ — он приподнялся, обтер руку от песка о выцветшие джинсы, сунул ее куда-то под жилетку и вытащил плоскую бутылку виски. — _Рекомендую ко мне присоединиться. А то от пива,_ — он кивнул на почти пустую бутылку в руках Эйдена, — _только ссать хочется, а потом мы удивляемся, почему океан такой соленый._

Эйден засмеялся, склонив голову к коленям, будто немного удивляясь своему смеху.

_Да, умеешь ты уговаривать. Давай сюда_. — Он скрутил крышку и отпил. Виски тоже был соленым, видимо, от обветренных на океанском ветре губ. — _Б-р-р, неплохо._

_Пробрало?_ — Ренч принял бутылку, поставил ее на колено, приподнимая край маски. Узкий подбородок и видимый край рта подергивались, словно он тоже смеялся и пытался скрыть это. Ренч сделал глоток, но маска сдвинулся ниже и глоток получился коротким, а виски пролился на майку. — _Вот черт._

_Да сними ты ее,_ — сказал Эйден. — _Я никому не скажу._

_Потом как-нибудь,_ — пообещал Ренч. 

_Когда все расплескаешь на песок?_ — уточнил Эйден. Он видел, как Ренч слизнул с губы каплю виски, и задался вопросом, чувствует ли он тот же соленый океанский привкус или уже так привык к нему, что и не замечает. — _Давай сюда_ , — он протянул руку, забирая бутылку. Стекло было теплым от ладони Ренча. 

_Не увлекайся,_ — попросил Ренч. 

_Ты все равно разольешь._

_Это не повод забирать все._

_Повод._

_Ты не прав, Пирс, чертовски не прав. Будешь так себя вести — хер я в следующий раз приду тебя утешать в твоем одиночестве,_ — Ренч, впрочем, звучал совершенно не обиженным.

_Ну если так, то держи. А то как же я без твоей компании буду? Неужели просто смогу посидеть и подумать в тишине и спокойствии?_ — иронично спросил Эйден, возвращая виски. 

Ренч отпил, приподнимая маску и на этот раз ничего не пролив. Эйден даже немного пожалел об этом: наверное, он надеялся, что все же сможет уговорить его показать свое лицо. Но, видимо, не в этот раз. 

_Неужели тебе совсем не понравилось?_ — Ренч вернул низ маски на место и кивнул в сторону вечеринки. — _Это как-то даже печально. Мне тебя пожалеть?_

Эйден пожал плечами, принимая бутылку обратно.

Он повертел ее в руках, подумал о танцующих в воздухе огнях, о девчонках, пригласивших его потанцевать, и о парнях, дурачащихся, как будто в мире совершенно нет забот. Вспомнил Ситару, скользящую под музыку среди людей, вспомнил человека, с заговорщицким видом кинувшего ему бутылку пива, потрогал так и висящую на шее бумажную гирлянду. Покосился на Ренча, смотрящего на океан. Глотнул виски. Облизал соленые от ветра губы.

_Мне понравилось,_ — наконец сказал он. — _Мне очень понравилось._

**Author's Note:**

> sandor_zankat, спасибо за поддержку)


End file.
